Driving an automobile towards the sun when the sun is low in the sky is annoying because of the intense direct light. All automobiles have opaque sun-visors that can be swung down to block some of this light. Automotive aftermarket sun-filter assemblies are available that clamp onto an opaque sun-visor so that a see-through light-filtering panel can be swung down below the opaque sun-visor. The sun-filter is an advance over the opaque sun-visor because it can be seen through and yet can reduce the light intensity and it extends down further from the visor when the visor is in its operative position. Most such sun-filter assemblies have a see-through light-filtering panel hinged to attachment means consisting of an opaque clamping panel having extending therefrom one or more molded plastic clamps by which the assembly is adapted to be clamped to a conventional opaque sun-visor, the attachment means preferably engaging the sun visor with the springy clamps on the windshield side of the visor and the flat opaque panel on the opposite face of the visor. Most such attachments means have a pair of cantilevered spring-clamps integrally molded at one end thereof with an edge of the body of the opaque panel and aligned with juxtaposed die clearance apertures through the panel to facilitate integrally molding the spring-clamps with the panel.
Recently, such clamping panels have been made with oversize flat bodies which are screen printed with advertisements so that the advertisements are exposed to view and thus visible when the sun-filter assembly is in use. However, it is a problem to screen print such a clamping panel because of the die clearance apertures usually in the middle of the printed field, i.e., screen printing is best done on a smooth, flat, continuous surface not having any openings therethrough to interrupt a display.